


Uncle, Part II

by Anonymous



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Prolapse, Anal bleeding, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Fisting, Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Poor Laurent, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rosebud - Freeform, TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR URSELF, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, dont be stupid, the regent is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He had begged for mercy many times, but no mercy was given. He had begged for it to be gentler, for uncle to stop for just a moment, just a moment uncle please. Manipulative little bitch. Laurent had not been granted that either.The regent punishes Laurent.





	Uncle, Part II

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, the author does not condone any of it in real life, these actions in real life are illegal and wrong, but this is a STORY. take responsibility for what you see online and block things that make you uncomfortable.
> 
> im not your fucking mom!!!

Laurent was sobbing. He was lying on his back with his hands tied above his head, tearing desperately at the sheets, and his legs were spread wide and bent over his head, tied to the bedframe. His tears were cascading down his face and staining the satin cases of the pillows. He had begged for mercy many times, but no mercy was given. He had begged for it to be gentler, for uncle to stop for just a moment, just a moment uncle _please._ Manipulative little bitch. Laurent had not been granted that either.

This was all a punishment for yesterday when Laurent had refused to sit on his lap at dinner. He was too old apparently, too proud to show his uncle the respect he demanded. And so now he was being punished. If he would not sit on his uncles lap, the boy would be lucky if he could sit at all.

He dug his thumbs deep inside the little boys hole and spread them wide, pulling the pucker out so that it gaped, his red folds spilling from the little, forbidden place. He had fucked the boy hard that morning twice, once with his own cock and the other with the thick glass dildo he had bought just for Laurent, and he had made him hold that big plug all day so that his muscles could not resist against his pull now. Laurents little rosebud was so sweet, he wanted to taste it.

He massaged his thumbs around the rim and found the sensitive gland inside the boys arse and dug in deep, ensuring the palm of his hand rubbed against the boys little cocklet. He forced pleasure out of him aswel as pain. He wondered if he could force his fist inside.

‘Don’t fight it, Laurent. This is what bad boys get. This is exactly as you are meant to be.’ True or not it is what his nephew needs to hear. He spread that little hole wider, and thought he could fit four fingers inside now if he tried, with a little more slick and a hard shove he could fit the whole hand inside. ‘You want my fist in you? I think that will teach you a lesson about respect.’

Laurent sobbed, burying his face in his hands and wriggling like a little fish. The poor boy didn’t know what he wanted. Luckily, the decision wasn’t his. ‘Uncle, please, I…. I can’t.… I.… I’m sorry…. I… dont….’

The poor boy didn’t know his limits, he didn’t know what his body was capable of. ‘Open up,’ he said. ‘Open up or I will make you.’

It had been a year since Laurent first begged him on his own, a year since that last stubbornness broke. The boy begged him for everything now, for a mouth on his boy pussy or a finger in his hole. Laurent felt empty without it. He had trained him well. ‘Uncle please, fuck me,’ he begged.

He chuckled, spreading the boy even wider with his thumbs. He gaped beauitifully now, like he always should. ‘Why would I fuck you, when I can do this?’ He pressed four fingers inside to the knuckle. Laurent screamed, breath breaking as he sobbed pathetically. Laurent whined into his pillow like a bitch in heat, his whole body quivering. He twisted his fingers around, making Laurent’s hole stretch and bulge to fit.

‘How does that feel?’ he asked.

‘It… it….’

He sensed a complaint coming so he tightened his fingers into a cone, tucking his thumb in and shoving them forward. They broke the boy slowly, spreading his small, tight, young little hole wider. Laurent made a sound like dying. ‘Uncle!! Uncle stop!!’

But he didn’t stop. He pushed his knuckles into the boys hole, forced muscle to stretch and let those thick digits inside. In and in, until the boys hole closed around his wrist. Laurent sobbed and quivered, he cried like a little bitch.

The sound made his cock throb, ‘Perfect little slut,’ he said. ‘Your little boy cunt just sucked me inside. I think you want this after all.’

He twisted his hand around, making sure his knuckles dragged against the boys swollen gland inside. It was so hot and tight, it took a lot of his strength to push against the resistance and slip his fist in more. He curled his hand a little bit, pushing outward, and smiled when he saw his hand moving inside the boy through his stomach.

Laurent was trying to thrash away, pulling himself on his weak little arms. He sounded hysterical now, his legs were pulling against their ties, probably cutting his skin. ‘ _Stop stop!!’_

He had never seen Laurent like this. He had done so much to the little boy, he had taught him to like so much, but he had never seen him like this. Laurents scream when he started to curl his fingers into a proper fist hurt his ears. He pulled it out, watching the sinful way the boys hole bulged and spread over his fist. It was stretched so thin it had turned white, and he thought it might tear.

‘Say thankyou, and I might let you have some more lube. ’

Laurent didnt heard him, because he was still screaming and wriggling and sobbing. He wanted to roll his eyes, if the boy didn’t want it to be any easier perhaps he should just fist him dry. ‘Say thankyou, or i’ll punch fuck your little arsehole untill it bleeds.’

Laurents sobs faded away, he must have finally heard. He hiccuped and sobbed and every breath was shaking. ‘Please uncle…... Please…..’

That was _not_ what he wanted to hear. He yanked his fist out of the boys hole in punishment, and Laurent screamed so loud his voice gave out. A little trickle of blood was running down Laurents arse, so he wiped it away and smeared it over his hole. ‘I told you to say thankyou.’

The boy didn’t speak, he didn’t think he could. Laurent just whimpered and moaned uselessly as he lined his fist up again and started to drive it hard against the tiny little fuckhole again. It was insane, how the boys hole spread over his fat nuckles. Laurent didn’t know what his body was capable of.

‘One last chance,’ He said. ‘Say thankyou, and you can have some lube.’

It took a very long time for Laurent to finally stop snivelling and speak. ‘Thank you uncle.’ He said.

‘Good boy,’ he replied. He was merciful, anyone who said otherwise was wrong. He poured an abudance of lube over his hand and wrist right up his forearm. He smeared it around with his other hand, wiping it around the boys hole aswel. He was now slippery enough that Laurents protesting boy cunt couldn’t keep him out. His fist finally popped back inside the boy with a wet pop. Laurents voice was too far gone for him to scream, but he whimpered and whined and snivelled instead.

‘Lets see how far inside we can get my arm.’

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you read this even though it makes you uncomfortable, you're an idiot.
> 
> leave a comment if u want a specific kink next time!!!!


End file.
